Thee Real Story Of Lily E. and James P.
by Dee-Vine
Summary: This is what i think Lily and James would have been like, and how they came to meet, loads of these I know, but I love 'em, so I wrote one, please r/r HATE fic
1. James's Desire

The Real Story Of Lily Evans and James Potter A|N This is what I really think happened between Lily Evans and James Potter. Its not a hate fic, even though there is a little tension between them for w bit, not a fic about one drooling over the other till the other one notices, just a plain, believable, as far as believable as J.K Rowling characters go, fic about a witch and a wizard, and a teenage love. Sounds tense, eh? NOT. Read and find out. : James Potter lay in his bed, starring at his acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew that he was going to be accepted but nonetheless he was thrilled. One of his deepest desires was to become the greatest wizard in the whole world. Well, that was one of his deepest desires. James' best friend and life long neighbor, Sirius Black, was over at his house that day. Actually, the Potter house was Sirius's second home. Not that James minded, Sirius was one of those best frinds you didn't get sick of, unless its a rare ocassion. Sirius understood everything James had to say, or at least he acted like it. Even though Sirius was a crazy, fun loving prankster, he was considerate when it came to his friends. Or he was, most of the time. So James, what is your deepest desire, today?" Sirius teased his best friend. James rolled his eyes. "I told you already Siri," James was plain annoyed with his friends antics. "Yes I know but it was so funny, I want to hear it again." Sirius pleaded. James snorted. "Yeah, and comments like that are gonna help, right," James looked at his friend, who was examining his new broom, a Nimbus909, it was the second to the lastest model, but James loved it like it was the first. Then James said, "Why do you think wanting to become the greatest wizard of all time is weird?" He asked. Sirius shrugged, "Well, I dunno, I guess cause its so different from mine." "And whats yours?" "Lets see," Sirius began, as if he was going to tell a tale. "I want a wife, threee kids, a big ass house, and one of those new coffee machines." "What the hell?" James asked incrediously. "What? I guy can dream can't he?" James laughed. "Oh yeah i forgt to tell you," Sirius said. "We got new neighbors, but their muggles." "Oh," said James, nonchalant. Then he perked up, "Oh!" "You know what i'm thinking?" Sirius asked, nodding and grinning. "Sirius, you are aware that we are two evil people, right?" Sirius clapped James' back wholheartedly, "Hell ya' man." a/n I know its short, but I really wanted to get it up. And since I love getting reviews :D, I'm just gonna ask for THREE reviews, considering how short it is, and then I'll write the next chapter. The next one is Lily


	2. Lily's Hate and A Certain house warming ...

my story .htm

A/N I didn't really think I'd be writing this so soon, but I did ask for three reviews and I got 14, so, this next chapter is about Lily, and why shes really pissed off today!   
But first, I'd like to thank:   
kaybanana: cause she was very enthusiastic when reviewing, thankyousomuch!.   
FireSorceress: Because her prediction was right, Lily is the new neighbor.   
Persephone: cause she was really cool when she reviewed and the poor girl only had one review on her story and it was a flame! Damn bastard...LOL   
***ginnypotter***: for realizing that I suck at uploading, and pointing it out to me.   
~*Musapha*Moodswing*~: for, you know, reviewing   
Harry'sLostSister: for telling me that my story was rushed, and it was, I really wanted to get another story up!!   
Shayla Black: for doing what she was suppose to be doing, reviewing!(Oh cripes I'm rhyming)   
Lilly_Dee: I think I get the picture that my format is screwed ;)   
Lily's friend*Jess: My friend Jess, the other Jess, since I'm Jess too. Thanx for the review!   
~~Chickadee~~: FOR PUTTING ME ON HER FAVS LIST, YAY!   
athenaemira: thanx for the enthusiamsm !!!   
And i don't think I missed anybody, but if I did, you rule too! Okay, on with the story.   


Lily Evans sat in an empty room, staring at her wall, mad at her parents, mad at the world actually.   
"Life is screwed," she said aloud to herself. Why had her parents made her move? She was so happy in America, she had a million friends, and everything! Now she just lived in bloody old England.(NO OFFENSE TO ANY ENGLISH PEOPLE! I LOVE ENGLAND EVEN THOUGH I'VE NEVER BEEN!. Lily is just pissed right now, and shes mad at England, but she'll luv it later)   
And since when had she been saying bloody? I guess I just picked it up from somewhere, she thought. The thing Lily really missed about America was her boyfriend. Christopher. Her first boyfriend in her entire life, even though she was only 11, and then she had to leave him. But, she thought ruefully, he was a jerk. Why as soon as she told him that she was moving he said that we should break up. Just like that! The next day at school he was seen with another girl. Alayne. She was prettier than Lily, or thats what she thought. She had blonde, flowing hair, and bright blue eyes, and a very slender body. She was perfect, and Lily wasn't. She had flowing hair too, only hers was red. She had bright eyes too, only hers were green. A beautiful emrald green her Mom, Cindy, had told her.   
"HELLO IN THERE!" A voice yelled so loud from behind her bedroom door she jumped. Then she realized it was just Petunia. She got up from the floor and opened the door.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She yelled back, right in her face. She wasn't trying to be mean, just giving her back what she gave Lily.   
"Yo chill Lils," Petunia said, backing away from the door a bit.   
"Sorry," Lily said pouting with her arms crossed.   
"Yeah, anyways, Mom says we should have a party, and invite all the neighbors and stuff, but she wanted the familys opinion first."   
A party? Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Yeah Okay, I'm in favor for it."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Well, well well," Mrs Black muttered to herself. "Oh Jack, deary!" She called through the kitchen window to Mr Black, who was outside and dersperately trying to get the blasted lawnmower to work (Hey, they had to do SOMETHING with their lawns, but the mower did all the lawnmowing by itself) .   
"Yes, Chrissy?" He called back, his voice a little exasperated.   
"Dear, the Evans, you know, the muggles next door, they've invited us to some kind of house warming party."   
"Great..." Mr. Black said sarcastically.   
"I think we should go!" She reinforced happily.   
"Yes well," Mr. Black started, then he saw the look of anticipation on her face and gave in. "Hmm, I guess we could stop by for a while..."   
"Thank you honey! Oh and it does say we can extend this invatation, do you think we should invite the Lupins?" (A/N, I was gonna say Potter, the I realized that they are neighbors too, they live a house away! So this is where James and Sirius meet Remus)   
" The Lupins?" He asked as he finaly got the machine to work. He had a triumphant look on his face   
"Didn't I tell you about Jessica, and her family? I met her a Magic Magies Yoga."   
"I think you let that one slip Chris," He said, dusting the dirt off his pants and starting back inside.   
"Oh yes, well, anyways, they have a son about Siri's age, so I think it would be nice to invite them, get to know them a little better." Chrysanthemum explained.   
"Great, another friend to help Sirius reek havoc about Gordrics Circle," Jack Black stepped into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "But whatever darling,"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"So James, my parents are having going to this party at the muggles house, you coming?"   
"Yeah I guess.." said James.   
"My Mum reckons they've got a daughter our age." James continued.   
Sirius's ears perked up. "Cool! Finaly..... Anywas, Mum says that her Toga friend or whatever has a boy our age."   
"Hmm.... Maybe this'll be more fun than I though," James wondered aloud. Sirius smirked. Hopefully, by then end of tomorrow night, he would have a girlfriend. That is, he thought again, if shes pretty.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Hello! How are you? So great of you to come..." This was how Cindy Evans, and her husband, Taylor Evans, greated each one of their guests. Her party was more full than she expected. When the Blacks arrived, they were accompianied by the Potters.   
"Oh Chrysanthemum, Jack, you made it! And you too Kelly, Harry, wonderful..." They greated one another as they stepped into the house. It wasn't exactly a sixties pad, but there was some coloured lights, and LOTS of popuri. The mothers, decided they should have a mother to mother talk in the next room with the rest of the female guests, and headed off, leaving the men to talk about the ministry and things like that. James and Sirius just kind of stood there, ackward.   
"What did your our Mums say we were not suppose to do at this party?" James asked, looking around for something interesting, besides the fact that everything in their was muggle made. But it didn't amuse him very much.   
Sirius put on a high pitched voice and imatated his Mom, "Now Sirius, their is no sneering, no insiteful giggling, NO MAGIC, no talking to loud, no making fun of anybody, no burning up ANY part of their house, no terrorizing....."   
"So basically," James cut him off, getting the point. "Our Mums said, no fun?"   
"Yup, thats about right," Sirius said glumily.   
Cindy came out of the "womens" room for some more refreshments when she noticed the two boys.   
"Oh boys," She said to them. "If your bored, Lily is upstairs in her room, third one to the left with Remus, and the refreshments are in the kitchen, okay?" They nodded and headed up the stairs, passing a rather peculiar machine that had music coming from it. They looked at eachother and shrugged. Then they reached the third door on the left, and opened the door.   
There sat a girl with wavy red hair, and laughing green eyes. In fact, she was laughing, lauging with the boys who sat next to her on the floor. Sandy brown hair, bright brown eyes, and flushed cheeks, and a wizard robe. Which Lily though was quite strange. Although, he did look kind of good in them, that is, according to Lily. Lily looked up as she heard the door creak open.   
"Hi!" She said. They nodded, unsure. Strange, she thought, noticing what James and Sirius were wearing, does everyone in the neighbourhood wear robes? "Oh, this is Remus, and i'm Lily."   
"I'm Sirius, and thats James," Sirius introduced, taking a bow. Lily giggled.   
"Charmed," she said.   
"So, what were you guys laughing about?" Sirius asked, who was always in for a good laugh.   
"Oh, Remus, he had the funniest joke about a blonde!"(No offense to the blondes out there, 75 percent of my friends are blonde, that is all) Lily told him the joke, and they cracked up.   
"So Remus, your Mums a friend of our Mums, right?" James said, trying to start a conversation.   
"Yeah, some kind of Toga or another..." They laughed.   
THis looked like a starting of a beautiful friendship.   
(OH yeah, I didn't forget, Sirius's thoughts on Lils)   
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Sirius's POV   
We walked into the room, I wasn't nervous, I was used to girls, and in some strange sense I knew how they thought. But when I walked into that room, and saw her face, i knew it.   
I, Sirius Christopher Black, was introuble.   
I was inlove.   
A/n, hehehehehehe, next i'll write James's thoughts. I dunno if this appealed oring to you cause I kind of thought I was losing my touch.   
HOw'd you like it? Please review, I love em to bits, and if you have a prob with that, then I don't care cause its not my prob. There will barely be any swearing cause I have a friend named Jess, and she doesn't really like swearing, so there might be a D word or something, but nothing big.   
THankyou everybody who reviewed, and this time, I'm asking for 5 more reviews b4 I keep on writting. Even though, I'll probaly write more anyways even if I Don't have that many reviews. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, this darn application doesn't have spell check! Anyways, review! 


	3. Ice Cream Is a Dream

stuff okay? .htm Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for the parents, well, I don't own them, but their names I made up for them.   
a/n I made a mistake, Remus and James and Sirius are NOT wearing wizard robes, they're just wearing muggle clothing, I just watched that Harry Potter Trailer and I noticed all Harry Hermione and Ron were all wearing regular cloths, so, sorry, my mistake.   
***~~~***~~~**~~***~~~***~~~**~~   
James' POV   
Now, when I walked into that room, what I didn't expect to see was a pretty muggle. Nope, not at all. But there she was, laughing a musical laugh, smiling her dazzling smile. It was enough to make the strongest types of men fall for her. I look over at Sirius, and sure enough, he was head over heels, but still trying to play it cool. But Lily, she didn't effect me. Nope, not even. Well, at least I don't think.   
**~~**~~***~~~**~~**~~***~~~   
Lily's POV (when the boys walked in)   
Wow, I thought. These guys are cute! Remus was cute, with his sandy brown hair in all, he was good looking in a bright sort of way. The one with brown Hair over his eyes, who I think my Mom said his names was Sirius, he was good looking in a ruggish sort of way. He had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled, in a cool, mischievous way. But the one with the glasses, he was the one. He was the best of them all. Untidy jet lack hair that fell over his eyes and his glasses which hid beautiful dark dark DARK brown eyes with tiny gold flecks in them. Not that me, Lily Evans of CA, just went for guys with great looks. They have to have personality traits too!   
***~~~***~~~**~~***~~~***~~~**~~   
Remus' POV( when he arrived at Lilys room a short while before James and Sirius)   
I started to talk to Lily. She was easy to talk, and funny! Apparently she thought I was funny too because every joke I told, or any of my playfull comments, she cracked up. Wow, she had a great sense of humor. Did I mention, she was absolutely gorgeous? But I didn't want to get too close. I mean, knowing what I was, what I am, she would probably think of me as a freak. And I wouldn't be ab;le to bare it. So while I talked with her, I kept my past away from conversation. I told her this one joke about a blonde and a taxi cab when two boys walked in. And my heart sank. It just sank. They both were better looking than I, and better built. How was i going to get Lily, who I fell in love with the first time I talked to her, looks are not as important as personality to me, but jeez, with her looking like that, I can deal. How was I going to get Lily, with them around?? **~~**~~***~~~**~~**~~***~~~   
The party went on until 12 midnight, and the longer they hung out together, the better they liked one another. Wehn the party was over, they all agreed to meet again on Saturday at the Ice Cream Parlor on 4th street at eleven. But the Sirius clearly stated that he could NOT get up that early, and that they should meet at at least 12:30. There was grumbling but it cam eto an agreement, and everybody went their own seperate ways.   
***~~~***~~~**~~***~~~***~~~**~~   
Saturday came quickly enough, but the party WAS on Friday, so naturally it did come quickly.   
Lets see what everybody's thinkin'.......   
**~~**~~***~~~**~~**~~***~~~   
Lily's POV   
OKay, so its only 11:15, but who gives? Not me, I'm going out for Ice Cream with my dream guy and two ther cute hotties. But actually, maybe I did need to get up this early. I mean, shower, that takes a half an hour which is including shaving, so that 11:45. Then it will at least take me 10 minutes for breakfast, ice cream wasn't my thing for B.F, so that 11:55. Then fifteen minutes to do my hair, what can I say, I'm a girl! And that 12:10. Five minutes to get my make up don't, 12:15. Then.....I guess I'll leave! Don't want to be late! Oh crap, its 11:20, I'm off schedule!   
(Is she a girl or what? Don't worry, she'll be more of a tough girl when they go to school. And if you think going out to ice cream when your only ten is bad, its not! Cause they will be accompanied. GREAT, now I'm giving the story away, gotta finish!)   
***~~~***~~~**~~***~~~***~~~**~~   
Remus' POV   
Okay, now how did my life suddenlt become social, dang it! Well, I guess I'll just grit my teeth threw this one, and then TRY not to see them again, which is gonna be really hard cause I think I'm inlove. Well, its 11:30 now, I guess I can go back to sleep for a while, then I'll wake up at 12:00! Yeah! Oh yeah, I forgot, I gotta ask Lars if he'll accompanie us since, our Mums won't let us go alone, by the way what is up with that! I mean, we're NOT babies!   
"Lars!" I hollered into my brothers room.   
"What do you want Remus?" Lars hollered back angrily.   
"Can you take me and my friends to the Ice Cream Place, PLEASE!" I begged.   
At first there was no answer then Lars's door swung inward, showing his perfectly clean room, plaid bed, and a book laying out, opened. Lars was 16, he was buff, and VERY intelligent. He was what I wanted to be, NOT that I'd ever confess that to anyone. He looked skeptically at me.   
"Who would you be taking?" He asked me.   
"Umm, some friends I met last night." I said, not know where he was going with this.   
A small smile played on Lars's face.   
"That girl huh? Your taking her on a date huh!" Lars's face just light up into complete delight while my stomache churned.   
"Yes she is going, but so is James and Sirius, so DO NOT say a word about me likeing her okay? Or else...or else...." My brother had this smug lok on his face like I couldn't get him anywhere and it made me mad. "Or else I'll tell Wendy that you still sleep with Mr. Snuggle Wuggles!" HA! I got him there. Wendy is his Jr.High sweetheart, and Mr.Snuggle Wuggles is Teddy bear hes had since he was three. It was his only weak spot. Well, it 11:38 now, So i might as well go eat B.F!   
**~~**~~***~~**~~**~~***~~~   
Sirius's POV   
Nope, not awake yet.   
***~~~***~~~**~~***~~~***~~**~~   
James POv   
Not Really awake but semi awake.   


a/n sorry the last part is short, but i HAVE to get off of the computer, so, more later!   
please r/r! 


End file.
